Annoyed
by Anytha84
Summary: Simmons receives flowers from Agent Triplett and Fitz is jealou- No, he's not. He's annoyed. Prompt #9-Red. R


-HEAD CANON SERIES-

Set after _23-25 Years_ in Tis the Season to Be Jolly, and Never Have I Ever. There's some small reference to Please don't say you love me too..

This is Prompt #9-Red.

Thanks to my Beta StarryDreamer01 who helped me edit this...and had convinced me to write something a bit more light hearted.. ;)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD.

-:-

"Did you run that simulation for-?"

"-the combined interaction of neurotoxin and dendrotoxin? Yes. What about-?"

"-the new cartridge's pressurization and the gun's overall balance? It's stable."

FitzSimmons were busy in the lab, walking around their workspaces as they swiped and tapped on their tablets. They swiftly wrote equations and formulas on notepads as they took in the diagrams and simulations running on the larger screen between them. Then they discussed the results with each other while querying about the next steps.

They wouldn't have much time left to work today. The Bus had landed in the evening at a SHIELD facility in Maine for restocking and the lab and cargo bay would be occupied by May and SHIELD mechanics for routine maintenance until night time.

It was a bit disconcerting to be told not to come into the lab -_their_ lab- but May's deadpanned look and her curt 'I have to run diagnostics' made FitzSimmons decide that a night break after the last hectic week would be good. _Absolutely_.

Skye watched from her chair in awed fascination, wondering how the two scientists just tossed questions and answers to each other while working without so much as glancing at each other for a second.

She might have known them for months -actually befriended them in the last few- but she still couldn't help but be stunned by their perfect synchronisation.

She had been allowed to leave her new bunker room for a few hours a day and since going upstairs still wasn't easy for her (she had tried but the first few steps had left her aching everywhere) she spent her free hours in the lab, talking to the two resident geniuses, teasing them and trying to figure out if their short Christmas vacation had led them to get together.

She only had theories, a few hints and more about FitzSimmons being a couple. Ever since she learned about SHIELD's fraternization policy -Section something...16,17?- she was a little less blatant about asking them.

Skye might be curious as hell and would love to gossip with Simmons about her relationship with Fitz, but she really didn't want them to be in trouble or to be separated because of her snooping.

She cared for the two nerdy agents a lot now...

A curt knock and small cough interrupted the hacker's musings and stopped the scientists mid-sentence during another theory discussion.

The three younger agents were all surprised to see an agent from the facility at the lab's door, holding a bouquet of flowers.

-:-

"Agent… Jemma Simmons?"

Jemma blinked and took off her protective goggles as she approached the man.

"Yes, that would be me," she said, smiling uncertainly. "Hello…"

The man looked every bit a SHIELD specialist with his rigid, military posture and impassible face but looked quite out of place holding the bouquet of white and yellow flowers.

He looked like a man that had been forced to do a task and would have liked to do anything else…

"Ma'am," he remarked, thrusting out the flowers as though they were about to explode. "I was asked to give this to you."

No sooner had Jemma taken the bouquet did the man salute and leave, leaving the biochemist confused as hell.

Whoever knew that they would be landing today? And who would send her flowers?

She automatically glanced at Leo -out of habit- but he looked just as surprised as she was. She felt a minuscule sting of disappointment but quickly recovered, realising that he really couldn't have had any moment to get her flowers since they were always together. She would have noticed...

And he really wasn't the type to gift flowers. During all these years, he had given her many presents for birthdays, Christmas and other festivities.

The only time he had given her flowers, it was for their graduation from the Academy.

"Hey, Simmons,"Skye approached her with a puzzled look. "I didn't miss a birthday, did I? Coming to think of it, I don't even know _when_ your birthdays are." She looked at her and Fitz with a small frown.

"September nineteenth," Fitz said from his corner, pointing at Jemma.

"December twenty-ninth," Simmons affirmed, tipping her head towards him absently as she searched for a note in the bouquet. She had to admit the flowers were quite nice.

Had she not been occupied in threading through stems and buds, she would have noticed the teasing grin on Skye's face as they said each other's birthday.

Jemma was about to give up when her gloved fingers caught a sharp angle inside the bouquet and she fished out a small, white rectangular card. Curious, she turned it over and read the few lines in clearly male handwriting.

_A small gift to the miracle worker. I hope to see you very soon._

_My informants tell me that you and your team will be in town. Care to see other and have a coffee together?_

_Antoine Triplett._

Below were his phone number and email address.

Jemma felt a blush attack her face once she'd finished reading. So it was from Agent Triplett.

Even _she_ had noticed his flattering comments when they taking care of Skye but she hadn't responded to them in any way that could have been misinterpreted for interest.

But... clearly, she'd been wrong...

Skye's sudden squeal by her left ear made Jemma jump and turn to her. The hacker had read the note -loudly, she suddenly realised- over her shoulder and was now grinning at the biochemist.

"Agent Triplett?" The hacker asked. "As in the Agent Triplett that's with Ward's old S.O and helped get the cure for me?"

"Yes," Jemma replied and behind her, she caught a glimpse of Leo. He held her gaze for a second before looking away, but it had been enough for her.

Locked jaw, tense shoulders and most of all, the glint in his eyes. The sudden hardness in the blue orbs.

'Not again,' she thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

He was jealous.

-:-

Fitz dared to look up again and saw Jemma still looking at him over Skye's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and shot him a look that clearly said 'Really?'

He looked away, feeling the tips of his ears burning as a blush invaded his face. He straightened his goggles and busied himself with the half-finished device on his workspace.

He was suddenly having trouble remembering what exactly it was...

Oh, yes... A device that could distribute dendrotoxin and neurotoxin in airborne form.

He could still feel Jemma's eyes on him but he didn't look back.

They had talked about Triplett and his blatant looks. Jemma had scoffed and told him that she didn't care in the least for the specialist and that he could look or comment as much as he wanted but she wasn't interested.

Fitz wasn't really too _keen_ in having the other man talk to, less even _look_ at Jemma the way he had seen him do during his stay on the Bus. He had voiced this loudly and his partner had rolled her eyes before kissing him and telling him to stop being jealous.

She was wrong.

He was not jealous.

He was just... annoyed.

Yes, that was it. Annoyed.

"Simmons! Why didn't you tell me anything about this guy?!" Skye exclaimed. Fitz's head turned to them. Jemma had dropped the bouquet on her chair and was now turned towards the hacker who was pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"I've been trapped in that damn bed for days and I told you to give me an update on everything that happened on the Bus," Skye rambled, almost poking Jemma with her index finger. "Seriously? This was the _first_ thing you should have told me."

"-er... Skye," Jemma stammered slightly. "There really isn't anything to say."

"No, nothing of that," Skye said, holding out a hand. "Nope. You're going to fill me in with every single detail about this Agent Triplett."

"What?"

"Fitz, I'm kidnapping Simmons," Skye stated, turning to him. "We're off to my bunker room."

"What?" Jemma said again, looking flabbergasted as Skye all but dragged her away by an elbow. She shot a look at him that made Fitz feels the need to help her out.

"Skye," he said, taking off his goggles and approaching them. "We have to finish these simulations before the maintenance starts."

The hacker stared at him, dropping her hold from Jemma's sleeve. Then her eyes darted to the lab doors before smiling broadly.

"Well, don't think you have any time left anyway," she remarked and pointed. FitzSimmons turned as one and saw May with a group of mechanics make their way up the cargo ramp.

Fitz sighed and heard Jemma do the same.

"I suppose we'll leave the last simulation for tomorrow," she said softly, glancing at him.

He nodded and noticed how Skye was looking at them. There was a strange glint of emotion in her eyes, something that he could identify with.

"Go with Skye," he whispered. "She's probably lonely, being cooped in her room all day..."

Jemma looked at him and nodded slowly

"I'll have to go through her theories and gossips then..." He raised an eyebrow and she mirrored his expression. "And you, don't be ridiculous and be jea-"

"I am _not_," he said defiantly and put his hands on her shoulders, earning a surprised look from her. He smirked, spun her around and almost launched her towards Skye.

"She's all yours, Skye!" He announced. "I'll clean up here and then we'll see what to do later."

"Fitz!" Jemma exclaimed, stumbling forward but he looked at her with an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes and shrugged off her lab coat, putting it on her chair and disposed of her gloves.

Skye grinned at both of them.

"See you later, Fitz," she said cheerfully and Jemma trailed after her after shooting him a soft smile.

Fitz smiled back and started to quickly re-order the lab as he caught a glimpse of May looking at him.

More like blankly staring.

He rearranged the workspaces and turned off the equipment in record time and was about to leave after shedding his lab coat and gloves when he noticed the bouquet on Jemma's chair.

His first thought was to leave it there.

Or toss it.

And blame the mechanics for it.

Then he recalled the small smile on Jemma's face when she saw the flowers. Even if it annoyed the hell out of him that Triplett had sent this, it was a present for her.

He couldn't bring himself to throw it away and lie to her.

Oh, joy... He would have to take it to her room then.

He picked up the bouquet with a frown, the blue crepe paper rustling beneath his fingers. He saw that the little note had slipped out. He picked it up, eyes scanning the words that Skye had read loudly before and ignored the hot, gnawing sensation in his stomach as he put it back among the flowers.

_Bloody_ Agent Triplett...

He walked out of the lab, nodding at May and ignoring the looks she and the mechanics were giving him. Feeling even more annoyed now and forcing himself to carry the bouquet straight and not swing it around, ruining the flowers, he hurried upstairs and headed to the bunks.

He was glad that Ward wasn't around: it would have been difficult to explain what he was doing carrying flowers on the Bus.

He didn't even worry about Coulson: their leader was holed in his office ever since they had gotten back from the hidden facility with Skye's cure. Fitz couldn't forget the look on the older man's face when he saw the place where he had been resuscitated.

The current string of thoughts was pulling him to other darker ones -doubts and fears that he had buried deep in his mind coming up again- when he typed the code to Jemma's room and actually looked at the flowers he was holding.

Fitz may not have Jemma's extensive knowledge over natural science but he knew some things about flowers and plants thanks to his mother.

Lena Fitz was a talented seamstress. When he was a child and wasn't in the mechanical shop with his father, he would stay with his mother at home and was fascinated by the way her nimble fingers could sew and create beautiful clothes. Especially: wedding dresses that many women used to come and consult with her about.

Even after his father's death and her being in a wheelchair, she'd worked from home and sewed.

Leo had quickly learned the more practical aspects of his mother's work like the different resistance of materials and had her creativity. And somehow, just by watching her work as a child, he had learned the precise stitching methods she had.

His Mum would often joke with his Dad, when he was six-seven years old, that if Leo didn't have his incredible brain and love for mechanics, he could help her with her business.

Even his sister Alison didn't have his manual ability.

He had blushed at the time at being able to sew but it had turned handy more than once. He had hurt himself countless times while building or experimenting and had had to patch up his cuts.

That was all before Jemma arrived and took it upon herself to treat him. However, there had been times -thankfully rare ones- when he had had to stitch Jemma after she'd hurt herself in the lab.

His mother was also good at flower arrangements and brides-to-be would ask her aid in choosing flowers for their special day.

Leo had learned the meaning behind the name of flowers.

He stared at the flowers he was about to deposit on Jemma's bed and searched his mind.

The white ones were carnations and, if he remembered well, they meant remembrance. The others were yellow chrysanthemum and they meant...they meant...

Fitz blinked.

They meant secret admirer.

So, basically, Triplett had given Jemma flowers that were to remember her of her secret admirer.

He scoffed slightly: the other man could have been a _little_ bit more ingenious about this...

Fitz had been more creative when he had given her flowers at their graduation from the Academy.

He didn't know why he did it -no, he _did_.

He and Jemma were going to Sci-Ops and were going to find an apartment together and he wished to define the relationship that had been jumbled when they got into the Academy.

When he got his mind scrambled by his brother's harsh words; when he told her that he wouldn't be going to the Academy with her.

And then he bloody kissed her when he finally decided that he _did_ want to go with her. Be with her. Didn't want to leave her.

Only to freak out -actually both of them had- and to just forget about the kiss already.

The then twenty-one year old Fitz wanted to take that step forward, cross the boundaries of friendship and walk into something more romantic. But words had never been his thing and he handed Jemma a bouquet of flowers that revealed his feelings rather than telling her himself.

And he hoped that she would somehow understand.

But she hadn't.

Surprisingly Jemma Simmons didn't know the meaning behind flowers' names. Her rationality probably didn't conceive that notion as...acceptable. She had accepted his gift with a beaming smile and he had been rewarded by a kiss on his cheek.

Fitz hadn't been that hurt. It stung, yes, but he realised that his attempt was too vague and his timing might have been wrong. They were off to live together -really live together, not share a dorm- and if they also started a relationship, it might be too overwhelming for them.

He thought he had time to clear his head and heart but he had been wrong. He didn't realise quickly enough that other men would notice Jemma and that she might show some interest. Just like he had shown interest on other women.

He had been such a fool. They both had been.

Fitz put the flowers on the bed.

It had taken him five more years to get to this point, where he could finally be with Jemma.

A bloody specialist with little creativity wouldn't have his way with her.

-:-

"Skye, please..."

"Simmons, come on..."

Jemma rolled her eyes and shifted in the chair next to Skye's bed.

"I'm not interested in Agent Triplett," she said. "He seemed quite competent as a medic and I assume he's a good agent but that's it."

"Yeah...You told me that already," Skye huffed from her position on the bed. "You're so boring, Simmons."

"Well, sorry about _that_." Jemma shot her a deadpanned look.

"I mean...This could be the perfect moment to get Fitz jealous and you're not even going for it."

"Skye, were you even listening when I said tha-"

"Yeah, nothing's going on between you and Fitz. You're just partners," Skye chanted. "Blah,blah. Yeah, got it. But I know that you're lying."

Jemma rolled her eyes again.

"I thought we both agreed that I am quite incapable of telling lies."

"Yeah, you're terrible at it but...I just know that you're lying now."

Skye huffed at her and Jemma sighed. There was a part of her that wanted to be honest, tell her that she and Leo had -finally- gotten together but the thought that this could get to HQ and that someone there might think that they had to be separated scared her too much.

She preferred keeping Skye out, even though the hacker was too intuitive for her own good...

Jemma looked at the brunette. The mysterious drug had made her recover from the shot wounds at an incredible pace but she was still far from complete recovery. Her face was still too pale and she was still hurting when she walked or moved too much.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, making Skye look at her from her pillow.

"Fine," she replied quickly but elaborated a little more at Jemma's stare. "Ok... A little bit tired and aching but it's not as bad as before."

"You don't feel anything else? Dizziness? Nausea?" Jemma couldn't help but ask questions: she had no clue how this drug worked, what was its composition and if there were any side effects. She had been regularly drawing blood samples from Skye but to no avail.

"No, nothing, Dr. Simmons," Skye teased, earning a little smile from the biochemist. "Though, I'm starving now...and no, I really don't want to eat another protein-filled soup."

Jemma sighed but had to admit that Skye could use a break from her new dietary regimen and get something she liked tonight. She realised that they all could use a bit of a change tonight being suddenly free from work and duties.

She reached for her phone and quickly did a Google search.

"Hmm.." she mused. "What do you think of eating Chinese tonight, then?"

Skye sat up, eyes wide and, literally, glowing.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Jemma laughed at her enthusiasm. "There's a small restaurant nearby: short walk from the Bus actually."

"Let's go!" Skye said and was about to get off her bed when Jemma stopped her.

"No, you're not going anywhere," she remarked sternly. "Fitz and I will go."

"Go where?"

Both women turned at the voice. Fitz was standing at the door with Ward behind him.

Jemma had noticed that the specialist always came to visit Skye in precise hours and this was one of them.

"To get some Chinese takeaway for dinner," Jemma replied to her partner, standing up and approaching him. She looked at him carefully and noticed that he still had that hardened look and stance on him.

Silly man was still wondering about those flowers...

"Care to go for a walk with me and get dinner?" She asked with a smile, tilting her head slightly. Leo looked at her searchingly and nodded.

"Ward, you stay with Skye."

The man nodded and the hacker complained about strict doctors behind her.

It was dusk when they left the SHIELD facility, flashing their Ids at the security guards before walking towards the small town.

Jemma buttoned her jacket and straightened her handbag as she walked next to Leo, mentally remembering what Skye and Ward had asked them to order.

It was a nice evening, clear without clouds and with a beautiful sunset colouring the sky in red, orange and purple. She couldn't even remember when was the last time that she had walked around for something as normal as a takeaway dinner and not a mission or something related to the BUS.

After all the tension of the past weeks, Jemma almost felt relaxed now. She hadn't realised how much she needed a break from...everything. Thoughts about Centipede, Clairvoyant and mysterious drugs were shunned to a corner of her head now.

She stole a glance at Leo, admiring the way the light hit his curls making them look almost bronzed and how his eyes took a deeper shade of blue.

It brought back memories: countless times when they went out to grab something for lunch or dinner when they weren't in the mood for cooking. She hadn't realised how much she missed the normality of doing that with him.

Actually, she missed being with him alone, without the constant presence of cameras that monitored their every movement. Even their time together in their bunks was limited as to not draw suspicious thoughts by their teammates.

She got closer to him and softly bumped her shoulder to his, earning his attention as his head turned to her, eyebrow lifted in a silent query.

"You're awfully quiet," she said with a smile.

"Just thinking..." he remarked with a small smile. "It's been a while since it was just us, away from anything SHIELD related."

Of course, he would be sharing her same thoughts...

"I was thinking about it too," she said and moved closer to him, hand latching onto his arm. "Last time was Christmas at our apartment and before that-"

"-it was when we left Boston to join the Team," he finished and shifted his arm slightly, so that her hand was tucked comfortably in the crook of his elbow.

She smiled as she felt him move so that her hands was warm and her whole side was closer to him. It was an old habit of his, something that he did constantly -maybe without even realising it- ever since MIT to keep her warm.

Jemma relished in the familiarity of the contact, snuggling closer to him. She knew that they couldn't be totally overt about their relationship here, being so close to a SHIELD facility, but she couldn't help herself.

She looked at him and noticed how his stance was a bit more relaxed though his eyes were still a bit steely. She sighed and stepped up to bump her nose to his jaw.

"Please tell me that you're not still thinking about those bloody flowers."

-:-

"I'm not," he replied, looking at Jemma who rolled her eyes at his words. "Alright, I might be a little annoyed by Triplett and those flowers..."

"Annoyed? You're still saying _that_?" She looked at him in disbelief and laughed. "Leo, you have to learn to admit when you are jealous."

"I am _not_," he retorted. No, he was just annoyed. If he admitted that he was jealous, he was basically admitting that he was giving it importance.

He glanced at her and saw a set of teasing hazel eyes staring back at him.

Of course Jemma would just know him well enough to know when he was lying to himself...

"Hmm..." she said, looking ahead at the road. "Annoyed it is then. I just hope that you won't behave like you did the last time you said that you were _annoyed_."

"What?"

"Last time I recall you saying that you were annoyed, I was ditched at a pub while you stormed out, thinking that I was interested on some random bloke there."

Fitz blushed. Yes, that hadn't been one of his best moments...

"It's different," he remarked.

"How so?"

"I was eighteen, we were both drunk and I was trying to figure out my feelings for you." He smiles despite himself as he remembers how that whole mess led to their first kiss. He slants a glance at her and notices the smile on her face. He leaned down, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"If I recall well, you were annoyed too," he whispered, grinning as she shuddered softly. "Something about a waitress talking to me?"

"_I_ was eighteen, we were both drunk and I was trying to figure out my feelings for you too," she said softly, looking up at him. She smiled teasingly. "And I'm not blatant as you are when I'm jealous."

Fitz actually stopped walking and stared at her.

"What?" He asked. He tried to remember any episode that could make him think of Jemma being jealous...but couldn't find any.

He had never been a Casanova but he had had his fair share of dates and girlfriends during the Academy and Sci-Ops. He had gone out with them to put his feelings for Jemma in the correct place -or so he thought at the time- that was friendship. Jemma knew about them since they lived together but he never noticed anything in her attitude that could show that she was bothered by them.

Something in his face had to show his disbelief because Jemma laughed softly and brushed a soft kiss to his jaw.

"Sweetheart," she chided. "Just because you get stony faced whenever you're jealous, it doesn't mean that everyone else does too."

He scoffed, mildly protesting about her words as she tugged his arm and prompted him to walk again. They were at the restaurant a few minutes later and after quickly placing their order, they waited outside while their meal was being prepared.

There was a small bookstore right next to the restaurant, so they hovered over the racks, fingering magazines and second-hand books.

Fitz put away a car magazine and was about to pick a book when his eyes fell on Jemma, who was rifling through the pages of a thick tome next to him.

He felt his heart twist in his chest as he watched her concentrate on some fragment of the book, eyes darting through the page and a soft smile dancing on her lips. The setting sunlight bathed her features, making her face and hair glow delicately. He watched her, transfixed and wondered what luck had brought this woman to be his.

He felt at ease.

The last weeks had been hectic to say the least. They had both been working double time in the lab, trying to outwork Centipede and worrying over Skye. Jemma, in particular, tended to her whenever she could. He had been dealing with the increasing concern that he wasn't doing enough to protect Jemma and the Team.

All of his doubts were suddenly moved to a corner of his mind, allowing him to bask in the feeling of being with Jemma, alone for once, and of having a night free of work. The last night off they had had been almost a month ago and it had produced a fun Team bonding moment with Jemma, Skye and Ward.

He knew that tomorrow morning would bring back all the thoughts, concerns and doubts again but he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to take full advantage of these blissful hours.

Fitz was wondering if it would be so outrageously reckless on his part if he moved forward and kissed her, knowing that they were close to the SHIELD facility and anyone could see them.

He was toying with the idea, mostly imagining what her reaction could be, when he caught a glimpse of a man, walking past them with a shopping bag. He barely shed a glance at him but appreciatively looked at Jemma, giving her a full once over.

Something raw, boiling hot, erupted in the pit of Fitz's stomach along with the very solid need to physically maim the man.

Alright, maybe he _was_ a wee bit jealous of her...

He hadn't even realised that he had clenched his fists until he felt soft fingers on his right hand.

Abruptly drawn out of his violent thoughts against the unknown man, he turned to his side only to find Jemma staring at him with a look that was halfway between exasperated and amused.

"Leo..." she chided softly and softly thwacked him on the head with a magazine. He barely had time to frown or do anything that she stood on her toes to brush a kiss on his lips, magazine shielding their heads.

Fitz blinked, brain suddenly blank and he didn't even have time to respond that she had already stepped back and put the magazine away. She turned to look at him with her head tilted to her right with a teasing smile on her face.

"And that's another jealous moment I can add to the already long list I have about you..." she said with a small laugh, brushing her thumb over his now relaxed hand.

"-Er..." Fitz found it hard to focus on anything now. His brain had slowed down and was trying to understand how _his_ initial idea of surprising her with a kiss had somehow turned to _her_ kissing him.

Then his mind registered her last sentence.

"You have a _list_?"

"Yes," she remarked offhandedly and laughed at his bewildered expression. "You don't realise how many times you've glared at the men who _dared_ to look at me."

Fitz scoffed, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You don't realise the way they actually look at you," he retorted. "Or what they say."

He clearly remembered some comments about Jemma that he had overheard during MIT and the Academy: it had taken all of his self-control not to smash the gits' heads in with his fist.

"Oh, believe me, I do," she said. "You'd be surprised to know what girls said about you. I'm not even sure if I can repeat some of their words actually.."

Fitz stared at her.

"What? Girls are not always all pure and gentle words. I think that some of their most honest comments would make the crudest man blush."

He was spared from giving any sort of answer -his mind was still struggling with all of this- when the restaurant's waitress came out to tell them that their order was ready.

"Let's go," Jemma tugged his hand and they both headed to the restaurant.

-:-

They walked back to the Bus, carrying bags with multiple Styrofoam containers that barely hid the scent of the food inside and made Jemma realise just how hungry she was.

A sudden chilly gust of wind made her shiver and get closer to Leo. He glanced at her with concern and stopped walking.

"Cold?" He asked, looking at her from head to toe, probably assessing her clothing and their liability to keep her warm.

"No, it just got suddenly chilly," she replied, bumping against him softly to encourage him to walk on. "I didn't expect the temperature to drop that much after sunset."

The sky was all purple now and the sun a little red sliver on the horizon. It would probably be gone by the time they reached the Bus.

Leo stared at her for a moment before taking both the bags he was carrying in his right hand and gently tugged her closer with his left.

"Come here, Jemma," he said softly and she hooked her arm around his own, basking in the warmth that he usually radiated.

"It's kind of unfair that you are so warm all the time," she whispered against his ear.

"I'd say it's kind of abnormal that you're so frigid all the time," he retorted with a teasing note. "And don't go and blame your clothing."

She huffed softly, bumping her hip against his, making them both sway a bit.

"Hey, careful!" He said, laughing slightly and holding his bags. "I don't want Skye's whatever's-called beef something getting mixed with Ward's unpronounceable dish with apparently every Chinese ingredient mingling with our stuff."

Jemma laughed.

"Well, I'm carrying the spring rolls, the steamed vegetable and meat dumplings, the Cantonese rice and the lemon chicken," she remarked, holding out her bag. "As long as these are safe, I'm fine."

Leo mock glared at her and she grinned cheekily.

She hadn't realised how much she had missed this: this easy teasing between them. It had been constant during their school days at MIT and had lingered a bit during the Academy and Sci-Ops but it had all but disappeared ever since they got to the Bus.

Ever since they realised that their feelings were not so platonic...

Now everything was slowly shifting back to place and she was just...happy.

She moved closer to Leo and brushed a soft kiss on his cheek. She felt him smile and her lips turned upwards too.

"I've got some of my older jumpers, the ones that I've managed to shrink a bit while washing them on my own, that are hidden in my closet," he said, after a few minutes of silence. "You can take them...if you want to."

Her heart did a little fluttery twitch as his words sunk in. She might have stolen one or two of his jumpers in the past, blaming the cold for it. Truthfully, she had taken them because they were his and smelt of him.

"I'll think about it," she whispered and then looked up at him. "Is this your attempt to stop me from stealing any of your new jumpers or some new, male-way of marking your territory?"

She knew that she shouldn't be pushing the teasing too much or it would truly annoy him at some point. She was playing as much as she could now because she wanted to make a point: there wasn't any reason to be jealous. In the past, now and probably -hopefully- in the future, her heart was his.

Leo spluttered incoherently for a moment.

"I'm not marking anyone!" he said, looking down at her. He then grinned cheekily. "Didn't think you'd like it actually..."

Jemma blushed and half-heartedly swatted his arm with her hand.

"Oh, _Fitz_!" She exclaimed and he laughed. Whenever they were alone and he did or said something that was wrong, embarrassing or just...Fitz-like, she would use his surname.

"I just wanted to make sure that you won't freeze in your sleep or in the lab," he added.

"Yeah...and I have to hope that no one in the Team would notice that I'm wearing your jumpers," she commented airily.

Fat chance, she thought. Even though Leo was slim and not broad as Ward, his jumpers usually hung on her lithe frame, making her swim in them. She could imagine Skye seeing her in one of them and having a field day...

"And... maybe, that could help random strangers from ogling you and keeping me off of the list that you still haven't told me about."

"Oh, you're curious now, aren't you?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Pretty much... You must have caught the few times when I was bothered..."

"Bothered?" Jemma huffed. "I beg to differ... You were jealous. Completely and utterly jealous."

"That's not-" he started to protest but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. Jemma disentangled herself from him and took a few steps in front of him before turning around with a small smile.

Leo looked slightly confused as she stood away from him but she smiled and held out her free hand.

"I will only highlight the most evident episodes," she said in the tone she used to explain her experiments. "I don't think I'd have enough fingers to list all of them..."

"Jemma..." Leo said slowly.

"So, going backwards..." She ignored him, enjoying the fact that she could openly tease him and flicked a finger down. "And excluding a few moments ago when you openly incinerated a random stranger with your glare-"

"I didn't-"

"I'd say, you being jealous of Mike Peterson while I was taking the measurements that you needed."

Leo stared at her.

"We have equipment to take measurements, Jemma," he stated, approaching her.

"Yes, but manual measurements are more accurate," she retorted. "And, Leo, I was taking measurements, not undressing him."

He huffed and rolled his eyes and she let out a noise of disbelief. He would be a bit hard to convince, it seemed.

And, she realised, that starting with Mike had been a bad idea. It brought back the thought that the man was an enemy now, working for the Clairvoyant. Leo must have been thinking on the same line because he nudged her softly, coaxing her to walk.

"Who else?" He asked, after a moment of silence. "I'm curious now."

She entwined their fingers together, smiling softly.

"Oh, well... let's see... Professor Randoff?"

Leo's head turned so quickly towards her, she was surprised it didn't snap.

"That old coot was hitting on you while he was dying...almost dying," he said with a deadpanned look. "And his comments were a bit out of place."

"Well, flattery does work with girls, you know? Makes us feel liked...?" The look on Fitz's face made her backpedal immediately. "Leo, I am joking!"

He huffed slightly and leaned down to her, mouth hovering over her ear.

"Alright, I might have been a bit jealous and I can agree with him when he said that you're the most beautiful thing he had ever seen," he admitted. His breath on her skin sent pleasant little tingles down her spine. "...but he's still an old Asgardian coot."

"Right..." Jemma cleared her throat, her brain suddenly fuzzy. "Er...what about that Swedish professor that we met at that conference in Rome during Sci-Ops?" *

"He was glued to your shoulder from the moment you introduced yourself."

"Leo, he was almost as old as my Dad."

"You didn't see how he was leering at you."

"I saw how _you_ were glaring at him." She looked up. "You were glaring at a lot of people that night."

"Served them right."

Jemma fought to hide a smile; she wondered if he had realised that he was easily admitting his jealousy and not fighting it.

She suddenly realised that they would soon be at the Bus.

"What about Erik Eisen then?" she asked, curiosity rather than teasing in her tone. "You hated him."

"You were dating him at Sci-Ops," Leo said as though that was an universal explanation.

"And we broke up and you _still_ hated him." Funnily enough, Erik thought quite highly of Leo. His parting words when she last saw him, besides hoping the best for her, were 'Fitz doesn't realise what lucky man he is.'

She felt him play with her fingers, calluses scraping softly against her knuckles.

"He was the only one that made me think that I was too late," he confessed after a while. She stopped walking and looked at him, puzzled.

"Too late?"

"He was the only bloke you dated regularly... You looked happy with him: he made you happy. I realised that I had wasted my chance with you, that my trying to figure out my feelings just made me lose you. I tried to pull myself together and be happy for you but I'm not that selfless and so..."

He looked away, blushing slightly as he confessed her his inner turmoil.

It did something to her to see him like this. To hear him talk about his feelings back in Sci-Ops where they both dated other people in an attempt to hide or understand the feelings they had for each other. A little part of her heart cracked...

If they had been more honest, back then, they would have both suffered less...

She tugged him softly towards her, taking a few steps back until they were both under the shade of a large oak tree, its wide trunk hiding them momentarily in the quickly approaching night and giving them privacy.

-:-

He didn't mean to be so...honest.

But talking about Eisen brought back memories, feelings that were (gladly) in the past now but that had hurt him painfully.

Jemma disentangled her fingers from his, hand moving up to caress his jaw and he closed his eyes, savouring her touch.

Some part of his mind was telling that they were running late and their teammates would wonder where they had gone. He knew that they were being reckless in being so blatantly affectionate but the part that was currently enjoying the soft brush of Jemma's fingertips just didn't care at all.

He leaned down so that their foreheads touched and took in the sight of her: her hazel eyes peering through caramel strands and a tender smile on her face as she slowly caressed his face.

The smile that crept up his face was completely genuine and happy because, yes, he was truly happy now.

After remembering the inner turmoil and doubts that had made him think, at some point during Sci-Ops, that he had lost Jemma to Erik Eisen, Level 6 Sci-Ops agent and brilliant German physicist, he was glad that he hadn't given up. And now, he was with Jemma.

He had spent three months (the time they had dated) behaving as everything was fine and keeping up a friendly façade for Jemma's sake whenever Eisen appeared in their lab, fearing that his partner would come and tell him that she had fallen in love with the other man. Of course, she would see through him and see that something was wrong.

Their breakup had been sudden, unexpected and surprisingly friendly. Eisen would come to the lab, every now and then, greeting both Fitz and Jemma with a smile, leaving the Scot confused.

He had met Eisen again during his mission in Russia, during the long days away from Jemma, and the man had been friendly as always.

Jemma's hand curled around his neck, playing with the curls there, drawing him out of his musings.

"We were quite daft, weren't we?" She whispered, her breath ghosting his lips.

"Quite," he admitted. "Scared as hell to lose each other."

"I'm sorry...for hurting you."

He shook his head and moved his free hand to brush her hair out of her face. She looked at him and moved forward to brush her nose against his.

"I'm glad that moment's over..." she said and moved her lips against his lips, planting soft, feather like kisses there that made his heart melt.

"Me too..."

He would have gladly stayed there, hidden by everything and close to Jemma. Without any duty or thought to mar his calm and content mind.

But the bags they were still holding, reminded him of Skye and Ward waiting for dinner. Of the Bus. Of SHIELD and Section 17.

"As much as I hate to say it-" he whispered.

"-we should go." She finished, placing one last kiss on his lips and moving her hand away.

He stepped back, allowing her to move and they both walked back to the Bus, side by side, shoulders brushing against each other.

"You never really told me why you broke up..." Fitz said, after a few moments of silence, turning to her. Jemma looked at him and smiled slightly.

"You," she replied simply and he stared at her. "Erik and I talked one day and he said that, as much as he liked me, he could never win my heart over knowing that you...well.. had already claimed it."

"Oh." He really couldn't find anything to say. "I owe Eisen a great favour then. I would have been friendlier in Russia..."

"You met him there?"

"He was assigned to the same facility but was working on the power source while I dealing with the mainframe and security. We talked once, very quickly.. He asked about you."

"I'll send him an email then.."

The thought of Jemma and Eisen talking didn't bother him and that surprised him. Jemma must have noticed something too because she looked at him and smiled, shaking her head.

"Now that you know the truth about our breakup, _now_, you decide to stop being jealous of him?!" she exclaimed, the teasing note she had all day coming back.

Fitz felt a blush on his face.

"At least... I'm obviously honest..." he remarked, earning a laugh from her.

"Then, one last question," Jemma pulled out her ID as he did and they walked through the gates that led to the Bus. "I've told you that I don't care about Agent Triplett at all. Then why are you jealous?"

He frowned slightly, the thought of the flowers coming back to his mind. He knew that he was irrational but the specialist's interest in her bothered him.

"Leo..." Jemma chided him. "I'll thank him for the gesture but tell him that I'm not interested. It's just a bouquet of flowers and a note. It's not like there's some hidden message there..."

"There is," he blurted out and bit his tongue. Damn him and his loose tongue...

"What?" Jemma said, looking confused. Some part of him hoped that she wouldn't understand but this was Jemma Simmons: there was _no way_ that she wouldn't figure something out.

She stared at him, stopping as they were close to the Bus.

"There's a message?" She asked. "In the flowers? No wait...you mean the flowers' names? How would you know?" She brought a hand to her forehead. "Your Mum, of course."

She would remember his mother's work...

"You know the meaning behind flowers' names... Why haven't I ever heard about this before?"

Fitz shrugged and they both resumed walking.

"It never came out when we talked," he said vaguely.

"Hmm..." Jemma stared at him. She knew him too well: she would understand that there was something else.

"Well, the bouquet had white carnations and... yellow chrysanthemums. What do they mean?" Her tone was curious, the sort that she would use when testing or experimenting something new.

He sighed.

"White carnations stand for remembrance while yellow chrysanthemums are for secret admirer," he answered.

"Oh..." She arched an eyebrow. "So, those flowers are there to literally and figuratively remind me of my secret admirer."

"Yeah...Pretty lame..." He looked at her and saw her giggle softly.

"Leo..." He grinned at her as she nudged his shoulder. "See, there really isn't any reason for you to be jealous about him. He's not even good at giving me flowe-"

Jemma stopped mid sentence and looked at him again, curiosity turning to alertness now.

"Leo?"

Fitz sighed and mentally cursed himself. Just why did he have to put himself in this situation? It was natural that she would think about the flowers he had given her now.

"Yeah?"

"The flowers that you gave me when we graduated from the Academy..." She looked at him searchingly. "Was...was there a message there as well?"

He looked at her and nodded.

She would probably laugh and tease him since she was quite in the mood today but, he suddenly realised that he didn't care. It had happened five years ago: his childish attempt had failed then but he was with Jemma now. There was no risk of getting hurt; maybe his pride would but not his heart or feelings.

"What was it?" she asked as they were about to get up the cargo ramp. "The message?"

He looked at her again and smiled teasingly, earning a stare from Jemma.

"That...you'll have to figure it out, love."

-:-

Jemma walked back to her room, carrying her toiletries' bag.

Dinner had been quick and pleasant: they had all decided to eat in Skye's makeshift room and had spent some time there before the hacker got tired.

Or better Jemma noticed how drowsy Skye had looked and decided that they were all to leave and let her rest, ignoring the brunette's weak complaints.

She and Leo had decided to watch a film together: she realised that it was ages since they did that. Life on the Bus had been hectic ever since they got back from the HUB and they barely had a full night or evening off for themselves. The only exception being tonight and the day when Agent Coulson and May were off for briefing and the younger agents were left for a Team bonding night.

The thought of spending hours with Leo, work-free hours most of all, brought a smile to her face.

Jemma was sitting on her bed, slowly combing her hair after her shower when a knock made her look up and Leo opened her door.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "We have to choose the film."

"Hmm," she hummed softly. "Something relaxing, that doesn't have to make us think too much..."

"Well... then it's either some quick paced action-blockbuster or we could re-watch some of the old Disney classics from a selection that I've got on the external hard drive."

He looked quite keen for the second option and Jemma smiled broadly. They both shared a love for Disney classics that went back to their first meeting.

"That sounds lovely. Haven't seen any of the old classics in ages," She put her brush down on her bed. "Your bunk or mine?"

There really wasn't any difference: Leo's laptop and the few necessary cables to attach it to the flat screens made movie nights quite adjustable to either their bunks.

Leo was about to shrug, unperturbed by her question when his eyes darted to her bedside table and he froze for a second. And she caught that steely edge in his eyes again as her eyes followed his gaze. She had rearranged Agent Triplett's flowers in a small vase and put them there.

Jemma sighed loudly.

"Not _again_..." she said loudly, standing up.

"Mine," he replied quickly. "I'll set everything up."

"Leo..." she started to say but he was out of the door before she could stop him. Sighing again -more out of disbelief than frustration- Jemma picked up her phone and followed him.

"You're being ridiculous," she stated, closing his door behind her. "They're just flowers and it would be a waste to let them wilt."

"I know..." he said, back to her while he connected cables from the screen to his laptop. "I just don't like them." The larger screen came to life.

"Them or who gave them to me?"

"Both...?"

"Leo..."

She huffed softly and went to sit on his bed. He was being ridiculous.

She told him that there wasn't any sort of interest from her towards Triplett. A part of her was telling her to throw the flowers away just to make him happy while a larger, and more predominant part of her mind, was saying that his attitude was just bloody stupid.

"Chosen classic?" He asked, turning around, ignoring her look. Jemma sighed loudly as she got up and approached. She leaned down, looking on the laptop's screen over his shoulder as she scanned the various titles.

"I'd say the Lion King," she said with a little smirk. "I'm already dealing with a little grumpy Leo here..." She brushed a kiss on his cheek and went to sit back on his bed, back to the headboard.

Fitz mumbled something under his breath but put the film on and joined her seconds later. The moment they settled down comfortably next to each other, shoulders pressed together, Jemma moved slightly so that she could drop her head on Leo's shoulder. She felt him relax slightly, allowing her to be comfortable.

They watched the film in silence, every now and then laughing softly or making a comment about one of the many characters.

When the scene of Mufasa's death occurred, Jemma slid her hand in Leo's, finger entwining tightly together. He held her softly and when she looked at him for a moment, he smiled.

The first time they watched the film together, back at MIT, Leo had gone still and tense during the death scene, paling slightly and making Jemma feel horrible for not having the presence of mind to imagine that the death of the character's father would trigger memories in him.

Leo had long learned to cope with his father's death now: it hurt -yes- but it didn't bring that raw pain and guilt again.

She snuggled closer to him, brushing another soft kiss on his cheek and felt his arm around her waist, holding her. Her mind was thankfully thoughtless and she enjoyed the film as much as she did when she was younger.

It was only during the romantic love scene on the note of 'Can you see the love tonight' that her mind drifted off.

Jemma started thinking of the message hidden in the flowers Fitz had given her.

He didn't say a word about it and she really couldn't ask for more details since they had spent most of the night with Skye and Ward. She really didn't know how to bring the subject back now that they were so comfortable with each other and she really didn't want Leo's mood to go sour again.

He didn't seem to be thinking about Triplett's flowers now.

And a part of her wanted to figure out the message on her own.

It intrigued her that there were still things that she didn't know about Leo. After all these years, she was pretty sure she knew him almost inside-out.

She knew that he was good in expressing himself: he had always been a rubbish with emotions and openly heartfelt acts but he had a knack in being sweet and extremely touching when he wanted to be.

She still remembered when he offered to let her leave home alone, their first year at MIT, using his travel expenses along with hers when she was homesick.

Knowing after all these years that the flowers she had thought were a simple congratulatory gift from a friend were, actually, something more made her feel curious.

She had never really pictured Leo as being overly romantic...

The thought of _this_ side of him made her feel extremely curious and intrigued.

She spent the rest of the time, until the film ended, thinking about the flowers Leo had given her.

It was rather simple: a delicately wrapped ensemble of yellow and pink tulips with a small centre of pink roses in white crepe paper.

She had been incredibly touched when he gave the bouquet at the end of the graduation ceremony. Jemma had received flowers from her Dad that morning (a collection of jasmine, white roses and orchids) and had expected not to get anything else.

She had never received flowers from anyone besides her Dad until then...

And she felt terrible for not having thought of getting something for him.

She still had some of the rose petals from that bouquet: she had let them dry off and put them in a small bag that she had in her wardrobe in their apartment in Boston.

"Jemma?"

She blinked and moved her head from his shoulder, finding his blue eyes trained on her. She had missed the whole final part of the film and the credits were going now.

"Yes?"

"Something wrong? You looked pensive."

She wanted to ask about those flowers, get to know what he had been thinking back when they were barely twenty -one and very aware, yet confused of their common feelings for each other.

But she held back.

She had to find out on her own.

"Nothing much," she replied. "Just thoughts..."

He looked at her curiously but didn't linger and ask her more. He smiled slightly and pecked her on the lips before sliding of the bed. "Want to see something else? It's still early... I think."

He reached for his pocket and then started to blindly pat his trousers and looked around the bunk.

"Now, where did I put my phone?" he wondered, stopping the film with a tap on his laptop and frowning slightly.

She watched him search through the minuscule bunk, lifting the stray jumper and tie on his chair and failed to hide a smile. Old habits were hard to die and he still scattered laundry around. Her influence, however, had managed to restrain the mess to his chair alone

"The lab!" Leo said suddenly, flipping away a wrinkled shirt's arm. "I forgot it downstairs. I'll be back in a minute."

He flashed a smile and dashed out his door, closing the door behind him.

Jemma reached for her own phone and absently went through the apps. Her previous train of thoughts came back to her and she open the browser and started searching for websites specialised in flower meanings.

She was surprised by the amount of information she found and made a mental note to herself to go back and read a bit about this; maybe there could be some acceptable notion behind this...

She searched the flowers she was interested in and came up with the definitions.

Pink roses meant friendship, pink tulips stood for caring while the yellow tulips meant...

Jemma blinked.

Hopelessly in love.

Yellow tulips meant hopelessly in love.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

She imagined the shy and confused Leo coming up with this message, hoping but not thoroughly convinced that Jemma would understand.

He had been hoping that she would understand...but she hadn't.

It had been a naive attempt, yes...but he had tried.

He had wanted to let her know of his feelings.

Jemma had spent the entire Academy year waiting for any sign on Leo's part to define their relationship. If she had known back then...

The door slid open and Leo was back.

Jemma's body moved on its own accord. She was standing and reaching for his hand before he had time to take the few steps to get closer.

He stared at her in confusion for a moment but she didn't speak. She just looked at him, her heart brimming with emotion and affection.

She had to show him now.

Without further thoughts, Jemma softly tugged him down, bringing her other hand to wrap around his neck and kissed him.

-:-

Fitz went still, not expecting to be kissed soundly the minute he got back.

He felt Jemma's finger curl at his nape, bringing him closer to her as she gently deepened the kiss, tongue brushing over his lips before sliding between his teeth as he opened his mouth.

He allowed her to just take over, consume him with her touch and lips as he got closer, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

They broke the kiss and stayed still, breaths coming out of their mouths in small puffs. Leo twisted slowly around her so that he was in front of his bed and sat down, bringing her down with him.

Jemma adjusted herself so that she was sitting on his lap, legs dangling at a side. She leaned forward and nudged his cheek with her nose before peppering a series of small, butterfly kisses down his jaw and neck, one hand still around his neck, the other on his shoulder.

Leo restrained a soft moan as her lips found a particular spot in the crook of his neck that sent a pleasant shower of tingles down his spine.

"Jemma..." he breathed. She moved away and looked at him, eyes a rich amber and a daunting smile on her face.

"I care about our friendship too and I am hopelessly in love with you," she whispered, brushing her lips against his nose.

Leo blinked. Old memories of him secretly going to a flower shop and ordering specific flowers come back to his mind: hope and a love that was new yet old, confused and terrified had all crystallized in a single bouquet.

"You found out the message," he said and ducked his head slightly, feeling a blush on his face. "I know it was pretty lam-"

"It was beautiful," Jemma remarked, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. She was smiling, her eyes soft. "I'm just sorry I didn't get it back then."

He shook his head.

"It was probably too early." He moved a hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. "We needed time."

Jemma moved forward until their foreheads touched and sighed softly.

"Maybe..." she conceded and slanted her lips on his again, kissing him softly.

Fitz responded just as softly before nuzzling against her neck, exposed by her wide-collared blouse and breathing in the scent of lavender and just Jemma.

"Someone's affectionate tonight..." he mused, placing a kiss on her clavicle.

Jemma laughed softly.

"Someone is moody over very stupid things," she retorted, moving her hand to his neck, smoothing the collar of his shirt. She started placing kisses on his pulse point.

Leo felt his heart thud in his chest, tingles of warmth flickering in his belly.

"Jemma..." he said slowly but all coherent thought left his mind when he felt her nip gently on his skin and run her tongue on the spot.

Thoughts of Triplett and his flowers and note disappeared from his head.

Leo's hands wrapped around Jemma's waist as she moved from his neck to his lips.

"I just think that you need some convincing tonight," Her mouth ghosted his lips as she spoke, breath warm. "Besides, sweetheart, we _did _talk about markings before..."

Leo's brain registered the teasing hint in Jemma's voice but he couldn't believe it nevertheless.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you and what did you do to Jemma Simmons?"

Jemma swatted his arm, earning a chuckle from him, before leaning in to kiss him again.

"It's only you, Leo," she whispered. "No one else. Remember that..."

He smiled.

"You're the only one for me too, love."

Jemma smiled.

"Glad to know," she teased between light kisses. "Otherwise I will be… annoyed."

He grinned as they kissed.

Maybe being jealous wasn't that bad after all...


End file.
